Smile
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Spoiler for chapter 345-346. Hibari benci tersenyum. Apalagi jika melihat orang itu tersenyum karena senyum orang itu hanyalah ilusi. Hei—apakah Hibari berharap untuk melihat lelaki itu tersenyum dengan senyum asli? Dedicated for 691869's Day. —6918.


**For 691869's Day**

**Title** : Smile

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : KHR is belong to Amano Akira. Mukuro and Hibari are belongs to each other.

**Warning** : abal, gaje, a lil bit OOC (semoga aja nggak), shounen-ai/BL

**Summary** : Spoiler for chapter 345-346. Hibari benci tersenyum. Apalagi jika melihat orang itu tersenyum karena senyum orang itu hanyalah ilusi. Hei—apakah Hibari berharap untuk melihat lelaki itu tersenyum dengan senyum asli? Dedicated for 691869's Day.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hibari jarang tersenyum.<p>

Yah, sang karnivora Namimori ini memang tak pernah menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya. Alih-alih senyum, justru _deathglare_ yang akan ditemukan di mukanya yang dingin itu. Mungkin, Hibari benci tersenyum karena senyum itu seakan membuatnya seperti para Herbivore yang ia benci.

Senyum dan Herbivore.

Membuatnya mengingat sesuatu—atau seseorang. Seseorang yang ia sebut Herbivore yang sering tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya. Herbivore yang mengalahkannya di bawah ilusi bunga sakura sambil tersenyum meremehkan dirinya. Herbivore yang ingin sekali ia gigit sampai mati. Herbivore itu—Rokudo Mukuro.

Sesaat setelah nama itu muncul di pikirannya, Hibari menggenggam erat pulpen yang ia kenakan untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang ada di mejanya. Kesal—itu yang ia rasakan. Kesal karena dikalahkan—jelas. Mendengar namanya saja, membuat aura membunuhnya menguar dengan hebatnya. Apalagi jika harus melihat senyum—seringai—dari lelaki itu. Membuatnya ingin sekali menciumkan ujung tonfanya ke wajah lelaki itu hingga membuat senyumnya hancur.

Yah, ia benci senyum Mukuro yang terlihat palsu dan menyebalkan itu, ia sangat benci. Ia tahu itu palsu, mengingat tubuh lelaki itu memang sedang dipenjara dalam penjara akuarium—Vendice itu, dan senyum yang sering lelaki itu sunggingkan hanyalah ilusi.

Dan Hibari Kyoya benci dengan ilusi.

Sekali lagi, genggaman pada pulpennya semakin erat. Ia mulai mengingat saat ia bertarung dengan ilusi lelaki berambut nanas itu. Baginya, bertarung dengan ilusi itu tak menyenangkan. Begitu pula dengannya, bertarung dengan Mukuro berwujud ilusi itu sungguh-sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi sambil melihat senyum ilusinya.

Ia tidak suka jika lelaki itu tersenyum ketika mereka sedang bertarung. Terlihat sekali kalau lelaki berdarah Italia itu tidak serius saat melawannya dan terkesan main-main. Ia tidak butuh senyum palsu itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanya senyum asli—eh?

Apa tadi? Kenapa ia tadi sempat berpikiran seperti itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sejenak. Memikirkan lelaki itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan hampir saja meremukkan pulpen yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Tidak apa-apa sih. Toh, itu bukan pulpennya. Kusakabe sendiri yang memberikan pulpen itu beserta tumpukan kertas laporan yang ada di mejanya. Tidak masalah sih, kalau pulpen itu hancur. Oke, kembali ke topik.

Hibari kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. Lebih baik mengerjakan berkas-berkas tersebut daripada harus memikirkan senyum palsu milik Herbivore nanas itu. Senyum palsu seperti—

"Kufufu, sibuk Kyoya-_kun_?"

_Speak of devil_.

Hibari melirik lelaki itu lewat ujung mata kelabunya. Tiga detik kemudian, mata kelabu itu kembali berkutat ke berkas-berkas di tangannya—seolah sapaan Mukuro tadi hanya terdengar seperti kucing yang mengeong di atap rumah, hanya angin lalu.

Lelaki beriris dwiwarna itu mengeryitkan dahinya, heran. Tumben sekali, sang prefek tidak mengajaknya bertarung seperti biasanya. Apa lelaki itu sedang tidak _mood_ bertarung? Tidak apa-apa sih. Toh, Mukuro takkan khawatir pipi atau perutnya akan tercium oleh tonfa mematikan milik sang Karnivora. Tapi, kenapa tidak _mood_? Apa sedang PMS? Tapi, tidak mungkin kan. Hibari kan bukan cewek. Lalu kenapa?

Lelaki berambut biru itu berjalan ke arah meja Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu, sementara yang mempunyai meja hanya diam sambil mengerjakan berkas laporannya seakan tidak menyadari lelaki ilusionis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyouya-_kun_~" ucap Mukuro sambil berjalan ke arah meja sang prefek. Hibari sendiri masih diam, tak menanggapi ucapan manja lelaki itu. Merasa tak ditanggapi, Mukuro mendecih dalam hati. Ia pun semakin mendekat ke meja lelaki itu.

Setelah sampai di depan meja tersebut, Mukuro menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik sang prefek dengan menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kyouya-_kun_, kau tidak mau bertarung denganku?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada yang dimanja-manjakan (?) dan senyum di wajahnya. Hibari mendelik sejenak ke arah lelaki yang ada di depannya, setelah kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mukuro lagi masih dengan tersenyum.

"Malas." Jawab Hibari lagi dengan singkatnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Benar?"

"Ya."

Keadaan kembali hening. Mukuro masih tersenyum meski tiga sudut siku-siku mulai terbentuk di kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Hibari yang sangat amat pendek tadi. Niat untuk menggoda lelaki itu hilang seketika.

"Benar, kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Mukuro lagi.

"Iya." Jawab Hibari lagi—masih tidak menatap wajah kepala nanas itu.

"Kau tidak rindu melihat wajahku?"

"Untuk apa," jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap lelaki di depannya dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Untuk apa melihat wajah dan senyum ilusimu itu, Nanas?" kata lelaki itu lagi sambil kembali ke pekerjaannya. Iris dwiwarna itu membulat sejenak. Ia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu maksud dari ucapan lelaki itu.

"Oh, jadi kau rindu dengan wajah dan senyum asliku?" tanya Mukuro lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"…"

Hibari tak menjawab. Mukuro menyeringai kecil ketika mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Menurutnya, jika Hibari diam, maka yang dikatakannya benar.

"Ternyata Kyouya-_kun_ benar-benar merindukanku ya," ucap Mukuro sambil memeluk Hibari dari samping.

"Diam kau, Herbivore Nanas!" bentak sang prefek sambil menyikut perut lelaki berpersonifikasi nanas itu—membuat lelaki itu sedikit terjungkal. Mukuro mengelus sedikit perutnya yang disikut oleh lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dasar Kyouya—ah!" Mukuro menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Ada apa, Herbivore?" tanya Hibari sambil menoleh—menyadari adanya perubahan nada suara sang rival.

"Waktuku sudah habis," jawab lelaki berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Hibari hanya menoleh ke arah berkasnya tadi dengan wajah biasa—namun sedikit tersirat kekesalan dalam wajahnya itu.

"Aku pasti akan segera kembali, Kyouya-_kun_," ucap Mukuro lagi sambil bersiap memeluk lelaki itu, yang akhirnya aksi itu tidak dilakukan karena—

"Kau memang harus kembali..."

—sang prefek secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan ujung tonfanya ke arah leher lelaki itu sambil berdiri. "...untuk kukalahkan," sambung lelaki itu lagi dengan pandangan _deathglare_-nya yang seperti biasa. Sedikit tersentak, Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam dengan leher yang tertawan oleh tonfa besi itu.

"Kau tak boleh mati di penjara itu. Karena yang akan membunuhmu, adalah aku," ucap Hibari lagi. "Karena kau adalah mangsaku." Tambah lelaki itu dengan nada penegasan yang mutlak dan absolut. Setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar, sejenak keheningan melanda ruangan itu, hingga sebuah tawa memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kufufu, Kyouya-_kun_, aku akan tetap menjadi lawanmu kapanpun yang kau suka," tawa lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan tersenyum tipis. Sejenak, tubuh ilusi Mukuro berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang tak berbekas. Hibari hanya menatap tempat dimana lelaki itu berdiri dengan pandangan kesal.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan ilusi lagi, dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

Hibari menggengam tonfanya erat. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali tubuh lelaki itu segera bebas dan ia akhirnya bisa menggigit sampai mati lelaki itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, serta... ia bisa melihat senyum asli lelaki itu? Eh? Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan Hibari? Bertarung dengan orang itu atau... senyum orang itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Hibari berangkat dengan perasaan aneh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang cukup menyenangkan—atau menyebalkan. Pagi itu memang akan ada sebuah inspeksi oleh seluruh anggota Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori Chuu kepada setiap murid yang datang. Tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu.<p>

Tapi karena, rivalnya, Rokudo Mukuro, telah kembali dari Vendice. Memang, pertarungan melawan Daemon Spade yang mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro di penjara dan menginterupsi pertarungan antara Vongola dan Shimon, membuat Vendice memilih untuk membebaskan lelaki itu. Dan itu akhirnya, lelaki itu sekarang sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan, ia akhirnya bisa bertarung dengan lelaki itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Tetsu, batalkan inspeksi. Aku akan ke Kokuyo." Perintah Hibari kepada Kusakabe. Sang tangan kanan hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan sang prefek.

"Ba-baik, Kyou-_san_," ucap Kusakabe sedikit terbata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut hitam itu kini berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tua—Kokuyo Land. Dengan perlahan, lelaki itupun seger berjalan ke dalam gedung tua itu. Berjalan semakin dalam, ia pun tiba di ruangan utama dan menemukan orang itu dengan anak buahnya—Ken, Chikusa, M.M serta Chrome.<p>

"Kau kan... dari Vongola. Mau apa kau ke sini?" teriak Ken yang tiba-tiba bersiap melawan Hibari.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Nanas itu." Jawab Hibari yang kemudian mengeluarkan tonfanya yang entah darimana ia menyimpannya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Mukuro-_sama_?" tanya Chikusa sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin bertarung dengannya." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Apa? Kau—"

"Ken, tenang!" Mukuro memotong ucapan Ken. "Sebaiknya kalian keluar. Yang dicari orang ini adalah aku. Aku akan melayaninya sebentar," lanjut lelaki berambut biru itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

Ken pun hanya bisa terdiam. Seluruh bawahan Mukuro pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang prefek beserta sang ilusionis di dalam.

"Nah, sekarang lawan aku, Herbivore." Tantang Hibari kemudian sambil bersiap mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Kufufu, baiklah," ucap Mukuro sambil mengeluarkan trident besinya.

_CLANG_!

Suara adu benda metal pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ujung tonfa beradu dengan ujung trident—menghasilkan simfoni tersendiri dalam ruangan tersebut. Saling menyerang dan menangkis serangan dari lawan masing-masing—meski lebih terlihat kalau Hibari yang lebih dominan dalam menyerang, sedangkan Mukuro hanya menangkis dengan trident-nya.

"Kufufu, Kyouya-_kun_, sebenarnya aku sedang tak ingin bertarung denganmu," ucap lelaki berambut biru itu sambil menangkis serangan tonfa sang prefek dengan trident-nya.

"Diam dan serang aku!" ucap Hibari sambil mengarahkan ujung tonfa yang lainnya. Mukuro kembali menangkis serangan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatanmu ya. Seranganmu bisa kutangkis semua," ucap Mukuro sambi menangkis serangan Hibari lagi.

"Diam kau, Herbivore!" sentak lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil menyerang kembali dengan ujung tonfa yang lain. Lelaki berambut biru itu kemudian menarik trident-nya dan mengarahkannya ke tonfa milik Hibari hingga membuat—

_CLANG_!

—tongkat besi itu terpental dari genggaman lelaki itu.

"Tsk." Hibari mendecih pelan. Seharusnya genggamannya kuat, tapi kenapa lelaki itu bisa membuat senjatanya terpental dari tangannya? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Iya, kan?" Mukuro mencoba menegaskan ucapannya yang tadi. "Lalu..." lelaki berambut biru itu berjalan perlahan ke arah yang berambut hitam. "...kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu?"

Hibari terdiam. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia tak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, padahal ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu, yaitu bertemu dengan tubuh asli lelaki itu dan mengalahkannya untuk membalas kekalahannya yang telah lalu itu. Tapi, kenapa ia tak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya?

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Mukuro semakin mendekat ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek. Trident-nya ia letakkan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Lelaki berdarah Italia ini juga tidak tahu kenapa Hibari seakan tidak konsentrasi dalam bertarung tadi. Apakah karena dirinya? Oh, _well_, terlalu narsis. Tapi kalau benar? Itu hal lain.

"Apa karena diriku?" Mukuro mulai mengucapkan apa yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi. "Apa karena kau merindukanku, Kyouya-_kun_?" tambahnya lagi sambil menyeringai menggoda dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Merindukan senyum asliku, eh?"

"..."

Lelaki itu masih tak menjawab. Semburat merah kecil terlihat di wajah putih pucat lelaki berdarah Jepang itu meski tak begitu terlihat, tapi tidak di mata dwiwarna milik Mukuro.

"Kufufu, wajahmu manis sekali, Kyouya!" ucap Mukuro sambil memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek itu, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan yang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan Hibari. Lebih hangat dari pelukan lelaki itu yang sebelumnya. Yah, itu adalah kehangatan asli dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku pulang, Kyouya-_kun_," ucap Mukuro pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke lelaki berambut hitam itu. Sementara Hibari sendiri, tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia hanya terdiam dalam kehangatan yang diberi oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihat senyum asliku lagi 'kan, Kyouya?" ucap Mukuro lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hibari benci mengakui ini, tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan hangat di hatinya ketika mendengar hal itu. Terasa hangat sehingga membuatnya tak bisa berucap banyak. Meski kehangatan itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman, namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ia tahu lelaki itu sedang tersenyum, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan lelaki itu lebih lama. Setidaknya, ia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk melihat senyum asli lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kamikorosu_, Herbivore."

.

—**End—**

.

* * *

><p>Asdfghjkl kenapa saya nulis beginian? ;A;<p>

_Fail_ banget ini, _fail_ banget! Apalagi endingnya #headdesk

_Gomen_, buat para panitia kalau ceritanya terlalu gaje dan abal. _By the way_, apakah sudah IC? _Gomen_ kalau belum. Saya sudah berusaha membuat mereka tidak OOC di sini. Tapi tetap saja sulit. _Gomen_ (_ _). Yang penting, saya sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.

**HAPPY 691869's DAY!** **XD**

**Mind to Read, Review and Concrit?**


End file.
